


A Day Worth Remembering

by CrystineDecepticon



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Heroic Decepticons, One Shot, friendship/family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystineDecepticon/pseuds/CrystineDecepticon
Summary: Starscream isn't having a good day.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Heroic Decepticons One Shots





	A Day Worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Original publish date: 14 February, 2017. Revised: 7 September, 2019.
> 
> Just a short fluffy fic I wrote a few years ago.

It was a fine day to be alive, Starscream thought as he walked through Decepticon Headquarters, situated somewhere on the North American mainland. It was early morning, though it was much quieter than usual; the echoing sounds of his fellow Decepticons as they went about their day should have filled his audio sensors by now.

As he headed for the control room, he wondered what the day would bring. It had been about a month since they'd crash-landed to Earth after a battle in space against the Autobots, and there was much to be done. Perhaps Megatron would send him on an errand to look for new sources of crude fuel on this strange planet, perhaps while helping the Constructicons to find new materials for their temporary base. Yes, it was a fine time to be a Decepticon, indeed.

Striding into the control room with an unmistakeable air of confidence, Starscream briefly looked about until his gaze rested upon the lone Decepticon communications officer. "Where is everybody?" he asked, slightly puzzled. "They were supposed to meet me here."

Soundwave responded without looking up. "Skywarp and Thundercracker have already left for Cybertron to pick up extra supplies."

"What?" Starscream checked his chronometer. "But it's well before schedule. Couldn't they have waited for me?"

Soundwave shook his head. "No idea."

The Decepticon Air Commander let out a groan of frustration. "That's just wonderful!" He stepped towards Soundwave. "Where is Megatron?"

The blue and white Decepticon gave him a blank stare, and then offered him a small shrug.

"Well, when did you last see him?"

Soundwave thought for a moment before responding. "At the meeting yesterday."

"Meeting? What meeting, and why wasn't I told about it?" Starscream replied, but Soundwave's inability to provide him with any further information prompted him to turn and walk out of the room, displeased.

It was highly unusual that his trine mates would have already left for Cybertron without him, unless there had been some sort of emergency but, even then, he should have been informed. And now, not even Soundwave knew where Megatron was, which, in itself, was also highly unusual. "There must be someone around here who can tell me what is going on," he muttered to himself.

As he made his way back down the hallway, he heard banter coming from an adjacent room, but as he got closer the voices suddenly became hushed.

"Well, hello Rumble, Kickback," Starscream said, walking in on the two Decepticons, "Care to let me in on your little joke?"

Rumble turned around in surprise. "Oh… hi, Starscream. We weren't telling no joke. Were we?" he said to Kickback, who shook his head in response.

"Aren't you supposed to be monitoring the Transport Tower?" Starscream said, watching them both with a wary optical sensor, his arms crossed.

Rumble looked at him in mock realization. "Hey, you're right! You know, I just knew there was something I was supposed to be doin'."

The Air Commander looked unconvinced. "I don't suppose either of you know anything about yesterday's meeting?"

"Meeting? What meet–" Rumble started, but then Kickback interjected.

"You know, that meeting. Don't you remember, Rumble?"

Sudden realization seemed to hit the smaller Decepticon for the second time. "Oh! That meeting! Of course, yeah. You weren't told about it?"

"No," Starscream replied, annoyed, before turning to leave.

"Oh, uh, Starscream?"

"Yes, Kickback?" he said, as he began to walk away.

"By the way, Megatron asked me to tell you that he needs you to guard the base while he's gone."

That got Starscream's attention. "So, you know where Megatron is?"

"Uh, nope," the Insecticon quickly replied. "He just wanted me to let you know, that's all."

"But, why would I need to guard the base? Surely, if some sort of threat existed, I would have been informed?" But Starscream didn't bother waiting for any further reply from the two Decepticons; instead, he continued on his way down the hall, complaining to himself. "And where is that Reflector when you need him – I've got better things to do."

"Nice," Rumble said to Kickback with a grin, once he was sure they were alone again.

*

Outside the base, the sky was mostly clear with a few white clouds scattered about. It was another typically hot, midsummer's day, and a storm front was already brewing on the horizon. Starscream was just about to take off into the air when he heard the sounds of heavy machinery nearby and so, instead, decided to investigate.

As he approached the source of the commotion, he heard the bantering of familiar voices, and realized that it was the Constructicons. They were busy working as they chattered amongst themselves, which they were apt to do, especially when spirits were high.

"Well, how could we have been created here on Earth if we already existed millions of years ago on Cybertron?" Scrapper was explaining to his team mates. He didn't notice Starscream walk up behind him. "It's complete nonsense."

"I know that," Hook replied, "I was just telling you what the humans said."

"The humans? Well, that explains it," Scrapper responded, "They wouldn't know anything."

"Hey, Scrapper, where's all this going?" It was Long Haul, holding several lengths of newly fabricated steel.

The Constructicon leader looked about for a place for him to set the pieces down, but then stopped short when he realized that Starscream was standing behind him, staring back at them all in puzzlement. "Starscream. Nice day, isn't it?" Scrapper greeted him, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Yes, very. Now, what the scrap are you all doing here?" the Air Commander asked in irritation.

"What do you mean, Starscream? Should we not be here?" Scrapper responded, with such calmness that Starscream found it unnerving.

"I thought you were all out looking for new materials!" he said, exasperated, and then walked into their midst.

Scrapper answered him again. "That errand was cancelled. I thought you knew."

Hook glanced at Mixmaster and Long Haul, who had stopped working to listen in, while Scavenger and Bonecrusher also stopped what they had been doing to join the rest of them.

"Well, it seems that lately no one's bothered to tell me anything," Starscream said, sounding more than a little disheartened – he almost felt as if he'd been betrayed in the middle of a critical battle.

"You weren't at the meeting yesterday, were you? Yes, that must be it, the meeting!" Mixmaster said.

"How could you have missed it?" Scavenger added, rubbing it in. "Everyone was there."

Starscream glared at them. "Yes, except me, it seems."

"Look, it's probably just a big misunderstanding," Scrapper said, trying to reassure him, "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Well, that's easy for you to say. At least you know where your team members are." Starscream took a few moments to gather his thoughts. "Something is definitely amiss around here, and I intend on finding out what it is. I shall return," he said, as he prepared to take off into the sky.

"Oh, wait, before you go," Scrapper said. "Megatron said he wants you to report to him directly, once you've taken care of those Autobot spies."

Starscream's expression turned to one of utter disbelief. "What Autobot spies?"

"You know, the ones that Thundercracker and Skywarp were sent to take care of earlier this morning…" Scrapper slowly trailed off, as he noticed Starscream's growing irritation and impatience.

"But, I thought they were–" Starscream shook his head in exasperation. "Never mind. This is getting ridiculous." He began to walk away, heading back to the base.

Once he was well out of sight, Hook glanced across at Scrapper, a hint of a smile upon his face. "Do you think he bought it?"

"Heh, it sure seems that way, doesn't it?" Scrapper replied.

*

Starscream strode into the Communications Tower, looking for anyone who might be able to talk some sense for a change, but to his surprise – or, rather, non-surprise after the way his day was turning out – there was nobody around. He checked the current readouts on the monitors, and then accessed yesterday's communications log, searching for any details of yesterday's meeting, but he could find absolutely nothing to indicate that it ever took place.

"Hi, Starscream," a voice said from behind him. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be half-way across the Pacific by now."

Starscream turned around to face the owner of the voice – a tall, purple and grey Decepticon. "Oh, it's you," he said to Astrotrain. "Why in blazes would I be across the Pacific?" Starscream stepped away from the console. "No, never mind. Perhaps you know what the scrap is going on around here?"

Astrotrain looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Either, the entire base is conspiring against me, or…" Starscream rubbed the side of his face with one hand. "Or maybe I'm just losing my mind."

"Oh. Well, why would anyone here want to conspire against you, Starscream?" Astrotrain replied, after a long pause.

"Well–" Starscream started, but then gave up. "I don't know. All I know is that my day just seems to be getting from bad to worse."

Astrotrain shrugged. "Sorry to hear. Say, have you spoken to Skywarp or Thundercracker today?"

Starscream shook his head. "No. I haven't been able to locate them."

"Huh. That's weird," the triple changer replied.

"Weird? What do you mean weird?"

"Well, I just spoke to them only a few moments ago," Astrotrain explained.

Starscream's patience was really being tested; this whole thing had gone beyond a joke. "What? You mean they're here, at the base?" Starscream shoved his way past him, heading for the exit.

"Sure. They've been here all morning. What's the matter with you, Starscream?" Astrotrain called out after him, but Starscream had already left the tower in search of his two trine mates.

*

By the time midday arrived, Starscream had still not been able to locate Skywarp or Thundercracker anywhere. Even his attempts at communicating with them through their private com link had failed; not only was this most unusual, to say the least, but it indicated that something was very seriously wrong.

Furthermore, no one that he had encountered so far had been able, or willing, to give him a straight answer, including the Stunticons, who'd invited him to join them at their usual hangout – a dirt speedway; however, Starscream, by that point, was in no mood for fun or games.

"You just need to let loose every now and again. You've been working too hard." That was Wildrider's advice, after he'd come swerving around the track towards the seeker at a million miles an hour, before skidding to a halt in front of him.

"I don't have time to let loose anything, not while everyone's cranial circuits have been hijacked." Starscream stood watching the five Decepticon cars as they competed against one another in precarious manoeuvres that made even the Autobot twins look tame in comparison. He would have paid more attention to their daredevil antics had it not been for the prevailing emergency.

"Hijacked?" Wildrider repeated, transforming into robot mode in one skilful move. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, for one thing everyone has been acting very strangely. I'm starting to wonder whether we haven't all been infected with some kind of retro-virus that is attacking our memory banks."

"Hmm… should we tell him?" Breakdown said, standing beside Wildrider and the other three Stunticons as he exchanged glances with his team mates. They had all transformed into their robot modes, and were gathered around Starscream.

"Tell me what?" Starscream demanded. His patience, quite understandably, was at an all-time low.

"Well, it's just that…" Dead End began, uncertainly.

"Tell me!" the Air Commander demanded a second time.

"Okay, calm down," Dead End replied. "We overheard some of the others talking earlier, back at the base, and…"

"And?"

"Well, they've been wondering about your mental state. They were worried that you might not be able to lead the aerial unit in your current condition, and that maybe you ought to take a break for a while," Drag Strip said, taking over for Dead End. He paused, watching Starscream's reaction. "You know, get yourself a realignment or something – perhaps it'll make you feel better."

"You can't be serious?" The seeker looked back at them, incredulous. "I feel just fine! Perhaps it is all of you who need a sensory realignment."

"Hey, don't blame us. We're only telling you what we overheard," Wildrider reminded him, but it was no use because less than an astro-second later, Starscream had transformed into his jet mode and taken off into the air.

*

Back at headquarters, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, the Constructicons and the Combaticons were all gathered in the main hall. They spoke in low voices, and maintained a close watch in case anyone walked by.

"Here he comes," Blast Off uttered, as they all turned to see Starscream walk through the entranceway.

"I've had just about enough with the lot of you," Starscream started, not waiting to see what they all had to say.

"Oh, hi, Starscream," Astrotrain said, blatantly ignoring his remark. "Did you manage to track down Skywarp and Thundercracker?"

"No, I did not. And I demand to know what's going on around here," he said, addressing the entire group. When no one spoke, he tried again. "So, no one has anything to say, then?"

Then Blitzwing suddenly spoke up. "Oh! By the way, Megatron's been looking all over for you. Where have you been all day?"

Starscream stared at him in astonishment. "I… I don't believe this," he managed to say.

Swindle looked concernedly at him. "Are you all right? You don't look so good."

"Maybe you should have Hook take a look at you?" Vortex suggested.

"No! Just – just leave me alone, all of you," Starscream replied, before turning around and heading back outside.

It was already mid-afternoon, and the yellow sun still shone brightly in the sky. Starscream couldn't help but feel that he really might be losing his mind. Many questions still remained unanswered, and he did not know who he could turn to for help. Why hadn't he heard from his fellow seekers? Why was everyone acting so strangely around him? Finally, he decided that his next best course of action would be to look for his trine mates on Cybertron.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't see the two Decepticons as he rushed past them on his way to the space bridge, almost slamming into them.

"'Screamer?"

He stopped short, turned towards the familiar voice. "Skywarp! Thundercracker! Where the frag have you two been?"

The two seekers glanced at one another. "Is everything all right?" Skywarp asked, giving their Air Commander a puzzled look.

"'Is everything all right?!'" Starscream repeated, as relief gave way to frustration. "No, everything is definitely not all right! How could you two just leave without telling me?"

The two seekers seemed to ignore his concern. "Just try to calm down, okay?" Thundercracker suggested.

"Not until you tell me where the slag you both were today," Starscream demanded, more than a little irate.

Skywarp shrugged. "Well, how about we do one better than that; we'll just show you," he said, and started to walk towards the base.

"Wait – where are you going?" Starscream asked, but before he could say anything more, Thundercracker began to follow Skywarp's lead.

"Come on," was all Thundercracker said to him, as the two seekers headed back inside without waiting to see if Starscream would follow after them.

*

Skywarp led the way in silence, and did not stop or slow down until the three of them had arrived at the control room. Starscream still had not forgiven them for leaving him behind that morning, and was thinking about what possible excuse they might come up with, when he stopped in surprise just inside the entrance.

Standing before him, gathered inside the room, were the Decepticons. The Constructicons were all present, as were the Stunticons and Combaticons; Soundwave and the mini spies, including Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak. Astrotrain was also present, as was Blitzwing, the Insecticons Kickback, Shrapnel and Bombshell; and even Shockwave. And, of course, Megatron.

"What… what are you all doing here?" Starscream asked in bewilderment, and then looked towards his two trine mates for answers. Skywarp simply smiled at him in satisfaction, and that's when realisation finally hit him. "It was you all along!" he said.

"Well, it wasn't just me this time," Skywarp replied, indicating the other Decepticons. "By the way, sorry about your crap day. I hope this'll make up for it." He held a small object in his hand, offered it to Starscream.

"What is it?" Starscream looked down at it warily.

"Go on, take it. It's a gift, from all of us," Skywarp replied, and watched as Starscream took the object from him.

"It looks like… a power chip rectifier?" the Air Commander looked back at all of them in confusion.

"That's right, Starscream. It's an upgrade, designed especially for you," Megatron informed him.

"The Constructicons improved the original rectifier so that it duplicates abilities instead of just transferring them. That chip contains a combination of both our powers," Thundercracker explained, indicating towards Skywarp and himself. "So, now, you'll always have a part of us with you wherever you go."

"That's why we went to Cybertron without you," Skywarp added. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"So, the meeting yesterday… the cancelled errand… the Autobot spies?" Starscream said, shaking his head in astonishment, as everything that he'd heard that day began to all make sense now.

"All a ruse," Skywarp finished for him, "to keep you from guessing."

"Well, I must commend you all. You certainly had me fooled." Starscream carefully studied the chip in his hand, before finally speaking again. "There's just one thing."

"What's that?" Skywarp asked him.

"Why would you go to all that trouble… just for me?" But there were truly no words for how Starscream was feeling in that moment.

Thundercracker answered him, his casual reply belying his heartfelt response. "Just because you may have forgotten what day it is, Starscream, doesn't mean that we have."

"Happy creation day, Starscream," Skywarp said, in all sincerity. "In case you ever thought you weren't appreciated."


End file.
